chroniclesofmerlinfandomcom-20200222-history
Advanced Guide - Section 1
Basic Guides for Advanced Players PVP is the name of the game at these levels. You will have to fight for everything. You will have to fight for all your Grain and Silver and there will be less room and more people to fight with. You will also need subjects and the biggest thing of all, Prestige. Sure there are other ways to gain Prestige but the best is by going to other Cities and beating the prestige out of them. Do not waste Silver, as it is EXTREMELY important. During these levels you will find things are costing more and more, and you are going to have to fight for your Silver, take advantage of selling Grain, Silver Mines, Mine Wars, Taxes, your Title, Trading, and your Subjects. Make sure you money making buildings are leveled up. And do not waste! Get 5 Heroes ASAP. You will need 15000 and a Level 10 Formation to be able to use your 5th Hero, but as soon as you can it will be well worth it to use them in battle. Pick and choose your Battles wisely. Now that you are level 36 you do not have to be babied anymore. All Battles will cost Banners, whether you win or lose. So do you research and make sure that if you do have to battle, you will win! Battle Points are more Costly than ever. Now you will need your Battle Points for lots of expensive research, adding exp to Heroes when leveling, and Enlightening. Do not forget to get to get your Battle Points not only from Campaign but you can now gain a lot from Daily Tasks! Prestige and PVP Guide In Chronicles of Merlin players are divided into three competing Kingdoms：Caesar, King Arthur, and Charlemagne. After you defeat the Baldwin IV of Jerusalem Chapter in the Campaign you must pledge your loyalty to one of the three Kings. Once you have made your choice there is no possibility of changing your allegiance. Alliances are also made up of members within the same Kingdom. Title Your Title is determined by your Prestige. The more Prestige you have the higher your Title will be. Your Title will also give you a fixed Salary which you may collect once a day. Upgrading your Title will also allow you to recruit more Heroes and increase the number of Farms that you can occupy. A list of what unlocks at which level of prestige can be found at Prestige Rewards page. Prestige Increase your Prestige by attacking enemy players, participating in Region Battles or investing in your Region. You can invest in your Region once every 3 hours which also increases the Region's Prosperity. Gain Prestige, the Fighting Way You're going to have to leave the comforts of your castle and go smack someone. You can do this by joining Regional Wars that happen every Autumn in Level 60+ Cities, or you can go into the world interface, and enter an enemy city and lay the hurt down all by yourself. Just keep this in mind: Pay attention to the color of the players’ names on their castles, as you can gain different amounts of prestige depending on their color. The order of these colors is as follows: *Gray (Friendly) *White (Neutral) *Green (Unfriendly) *Blue (Hostile) *Purple (Wanted) *Orange (Most Wanted) *Red (Enemy of the State). Also players of different levels offer different amounts of Prestige. More details see specfic page in this wiki that discuss about prestige, by clicking here. What Prestige can do for you! Prestige can do a lot more for you than help you with this event. Prestige is used to unlock higher titles, which unlock lots of goodies. One of which is a salary, which increases with Title. Another is special heroes that can only be unlocked by raising your title. Regional Wars: Crucial for Advanced Players Limited Regions mean limited resources. You cities will be attacked, and your farms and Mines will be robbed if the Regions which you are in are occupied by another Kingdom’s players. The more regions one kingdom has, the more powerful it is. The rate of Region possession reflects the Hero situation of one Kingdom in the Region, which can be increased by Move, Investment, and attacking another Kingdom’s players. And Regional Battle can be initiated by the players who have moved in the Region to increase their possession . Guide Source: *http://forum.koramgame.com/thread-38385-1-1.html *http://forum.koramgame.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=38352&extra=page=1 *http://forum.koramgame.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=38370&extra=page=1 Category:Help Category:Guides